


Legend of the Twilight Princess and the Rising Vampire

by Shadowman



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Realistic AU, Vampires, rebelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowman/pseuds/Shadowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Hyrule in actuality is quite different from the legends. Anyone who believes that Zelda was a gracious and selfless queen and Ganon was pure evil would be dead wrong. Link, a young vampire with a dark legacy, rises from obscurity when he gets involved with Midna, a beautiful Twilit woman with a shady past. Hunted by the Hylian Empire and Twilight, the duo must overcome and rise against the lies and corruption sewn by the Queen herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction/Timeline

Hyrule's winters were some of the coldest in all of Eleria. No one could deny it. It was getting colder each winter, some said.

Due to this cold the land attracted a significant amount of attention from non-human creatures. Thousands of years ago, the hearty Elven tribe Hylius Uloth settled in the wilderness.

The elves did more than just survive. They thrived in the colder climate. Magical abilities were abundant in the Elven peoples, they used this to grow crops, create shelter, and even to fold metal into masterwork weaponry without touching a hammer. The most accomplished piece that the ancient elves made was Drath'xarak, a beautiful blade that could capture starlight and turn it into pure energy.

Eventually an elf by the name of Hylia was born. By most's standards she was insane. She babbled on about how three goddesses. This was blasphemy by most's standards.

There were many gods in the Hylius culture. Life, Death, Knowledge, Destruction, and Creation all represented major gods. Although the ancient eleven words are lost, their meaning's of the words was the same as the virtues the gods represented.

But Hylia was powerful. When a great demon rose to power, she managed to amass an army. Large enough to fight the hordes of orcs and beasts that the demon, Demise, gathered.

The war lasted almost five decades. During the war, almost all of the Hylius' holy grounds were desecrated and defiled. The Elven race's culture was all but destroyed.

Hylia took this opportunity to spread her blasphemous words. Her takeover was all but insured, and by the end of the war, the majority of the Elven population were saying prayers to Din, Nayru, and Farore.

The crazed women had magical powers matched only by the most powerful bloodmages of Sedai, the desert nation far to the south. She was not hesitant to use her gift. Hylia created many powerful artifacts and artificial spirits with her gift.

The woman ultimately created one of many means for eternal life. It was a creation that she dubbed 'the Triforce'. It was ultimately the same idea as a lich's phalactraphy, she put her soul into the object, so even without a body, she could live on. It gathered power from anything. It could steal life force from a mortal, the light from the sky, even the heat from a flame. It would take ages to completely charge. But when it was complete, it would imprint itself on three random people. Hylia could then either possess one of the bodies, or just sit back and manipulate their actions.

To keep her vessels alive, she imbued the three segments with unique powers. One was sheer physical power, the unstoppable force. Another was magical prowess, the knowledge of thousands of spells and the mana to cast them. The final vessel was granted with sheer willpower and the strength to overcome any challenge.

Hylia also gave Drath'xarak heavy modifications. She imbued the blade with light energies, along with forcing an artificial spirit into the blade. In a way, she created the first supercomputer, almost 3 thousand years before man did with technology. She renamed the blade 'The Goddesses Sword', after her self-proclaimed title.

In the end, Hylia ended up causing a cataclysm. A sweep of blazing white fire across the land, followed instantly followed by temperatures that froze blood in a heartbeat, followed by a massive hurricane. It destroyed the lands, both armies, and almost all civilians in the area now known as Hyrule. A select few, devout followers were saved, being brought into the sky on large patches of earth. Nothing but the most secure of vaults and deepest of caves were spared from the cataclysm. Not even Hylia or Demise were spared.

It took a thousand years for Hyrule to return to an inhabitable state. It took another hundred years for the sky dwelling elves to discover the surface world. Hylia's Triforce was almost finished at this point. She attempted to take her first two victims in the same year the surface was rediscovered, a young girl named Zelda and a knight in training, Link. It failed. The reason for her failiure was lost to time.

Eventually the Skyfolk descended back to the land. It was dubbed Hyrule, not after the elves, but the prophet of their religion.

The now dubbed Hylian people started growing. They never stopped.

Over the years, many races came to inhabit Hyrule. From the rocklike gorons that came from below the surface of the earth, to the Zora merfolk tribe.

The ambient magic drew many magical creatures as well. Early forms of vampires and werewolves came to inhabit the northern reaches of Hyrule, the area that the cold from Hylia's icy blast never left. It was heavily forested, evergreens covered in a white dusting.

The wolfbeasts, wolfos as they were called, eventually mutated, creating a single contagious pup. That pup grew to bite a hunter on a misty night, the full moon high in the sky. Although the beast died, the hunter was infected, due to change into a manbeast on the night of a full moon.

The magical curse spread like wildfire, jumping from one to sixteen in a single full moon.

The original vampires, humanoid batlike creatures felt their food source was threatened by the werewolves, leading the two to have a long and horrible war. The werewolves didn't even know they were soldiers until they were fatally wounded and being bled dry.

Not much of the war is known, but a powerful bloodmage managed to stop the conflict. The bloodmage ended the conflict by altering the lycanthropic curse in the alpha wolf, and merging a human with the vampire leader.

This led to the split. The humanized vampire left the fold of what used to be her brethren to live among more civilized nobility, and the altered werewolf, the curse under his control, fled far to the south.

Both the vampires and werewolves apparently dropped in numbers to the point of falling out of history for hundreds of years.

Humans came to the land as well. Most just joined the Hylian culture, but not the Gorudo. The dark skinned Gorudo running as bandits and an independent nation within Hyrule, living on the wastelands in the southwest regions.

Around seven hundred years after the return of the Elves, now Hylians, Hylia struck again. She managed to take hold of the Princess of the land, just a babe at the time.

A wind mage came from a long forgotten Elven culture, the Minish, to take the sheer magical power from Hylia's vessel. Hylia quickly took a second vessel, a smith in training and personal friend of the Princess. The mage managed to turn her to stone, and siphoned the majority of the enhanced mana of the vessel, only to be stopped by the other vessel.

Almost four hundred years later, Hylia decided to play a game of chess, pitching Magic and Willpower against Power.

It was a long war, involving almost all of Hyrule, but Willpower won out against Power.

The avatar of Willpower, Link, eventually learned of Hylia's trickery through an ancient tome, sealed underground from before the cataclysm. Through her own mistake, Hylia gave Link the means to overcome her curse. Always the self sacrificing hero, Link sought a way to keep his body from aging, keeping Hylia's mark from ruining another's life.

In a last ditch effort, being fought the whole way by Zelda, the bearer of Magic, Link came across vampirism. Although Link went through the transformation, it served to enrage Hylia. Quickly, Hylia converted the raw magic used to keep the vessel bound into light magic.

This put Link into endless pain. Overcome with pain, vengeance, and his new thirst for blood, Link originated a rebellion against the Hylian nation.

He found the Pack of the Pure, one of few werewolf packs that had complete control over their curse, and subtly exposed Lycanthropy to the masses, making sure they had no idea it was he who gave away the secret. The Hylians started to comb the forests, hunting and killing werewolves left and right. He gained their favor by using their rage at the Hylian's bigotry to fuel their passion for his cause. The Gerudo peoples were allied with anyone that pledged themselves against Hyrule, they joined his cause with little resistance. Link, although young, quickly bested the highest rang Bloodlord of the vampires as the time, taking his seat, he had three vampire clans with him as well. Some humans joined as well, mostly criminals, but some farmers and peasants as well.

The war started in earnest thirty years after Hylia's game. Link lead the charge, backed by man and beast, against a somewhat innocent nation. He tore through Hylia's pawns with her own holy blade, disregarding the pain it brought him to use. The ever constant burning made any flesh wound feel like nothing, his vampiric regeneration healing it as he waded through the blood of his foes.

But the Hylians discovered the vampires weakness to silver and the wolves' weakness to wolfsbane quick enough for them not to tear down the walls of the capital city of Verin.

Some fifty vampire shadowmancers sacrificed their lives in a ritual to open a portal to another dimension within the Gerudo's Spirit Temple. The portal came in the form of a mirror, leading to a world not unlike Eleria. Beyond the portal was a land covered in darkness and partial darkness. It was a complete copy of Eleria, save the ruined and rebuilt Hylian territory, that was the same as it would be had Hylia not created the cataclysm. The dark covered Hylian territory was dubbed Eluryh, named after it's reverse nature compared to Hyrule.

The war took a turn for the worse for the rebels, forcing them to make their base of operations the Gerudo Desert and the New World. Most gave up and settled in the New World. Link would not stop fighting though.

He continued his rampage, and single handedly got as far as Hurule Castle's gates before being brought down by a lucky crossbow bolt, severing his spine and paralyzing Link from the chest down for a good minuet.

A minute is all the army needed to bind the man in silver and haul him before the Queen's feet.

Link was to be publicly exacted for treason. When the time came, Link still held vengeance with his whole being. Hylia's curse kept the man from dying, even when his head was removed by an axe. His willpower was to strong for death to take him.

He escaped while everyone was beyond shock, and rampaged through the crowds, slaughtering man, woman, and child with his bare hands until he found a weapon.

It is said that he had the queen, arm in mid swing when he dissolved into black particles. A lone shadowmancer forced a teleportation spell onto Link, placing him next to the open portal.

Some say the shadowmancer forced Link into the portal, some say Link went willingly.

Almost all of the rebels had left for the New World. Those who hadn't quickly fled to it once they discovered their general was gone.

Soon after the rebellion was 'quelled', the Hylians started building a prison around the Temple of Spirits. Instead of just executing prisoners, the Warden gave the prisoners a choice; die by hanging in one of the cell blocks, in front of your fellow prisoners, or be sent through the mirror to a land filled with beasts beyond the Goddesses' redemption.

Those who did chose to die didn't leave completely. The Temple of Spirits wasn't given it's name for nothing, it was built upon such magic rich land, that it prevented the dead from passing.

Link wasn't done being a 'hero' though. While in Eluryh, Link spent the next three hundred years honing his skills, and learning to use the gift of Willpower to his advantage.

The pain was all but gone, and he could all but manipulate the future. Simply by thinking that he would not be harmed by silver or the sun would make it so, any arrow fired, he could make it hit the mark, if he didn't want to be injured by a blow, it would deflect off his armor or shield. He was all but unstoppable.

But war called, and it was time for the Twilit, as the beings of Eluryh called themselves, to take back the land they lost.

Another war occurred, Link leading the charge along with King Trem Keavith, descendent of the Gerudo.

Link, carved his way into the ranks of Hylian defenders, slaying half of their army on his own without so much as a scratch.

But the King fell. He had been ecstatic to go fight for his people. Leading a charge along with the legendary warrior Link, hero of the Cursed War. But he was reckless, and fell to a stray arrow.

Link flew off in a fury when he was ordered to return to Eluryh. Despite his views of himself being a hero, Link ended up raping and severely wounding a young woman, if she could even be called a woman at fifteen winters. He had left her for dead, bleeding from puncture wounds all over her body. It was close enough to Kakariko that a young healer found her while searching the cliffs for rare moss.

She grew well in time, physically at least, but came to the horrid realization that she was pregnant. In shame, the woman left Kakariko in a caravan headed southwest, into the Faron woods. She had family in Ordon. If nobody else, they would understand.

By the time she got to Ordon, she found that her uncle and aunt both died in the previous winter. She was stranded in a woodland village with no family, and seven months pregnant.

She ended up dying during childbirth, completely alone. It took a week before the village found the child. A blood covered boy with white blond hair and blue eyes. The young woman's body was found with not a single drop of blood left, all gone.

This is where our story begins, the life of Link, the pale blond babe, named after his horrible introduction to the cold world.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's early childhood

It was snowing. The snow was something Link had gotten used to growing up. The collection of white flakes were soft, but quite cold.

But all Link thought about it was camouflage and something to pillow a hard landing.

During his first few years, Link was cared for by a local family. The last name of Sellard if he remembered correctly. They were an average Hylian family, if a bit more devout than the rest. Leric and Malinda were their names.

Leric was an average looking man in his early forties. He was a no-nonsense type of man who followed the Words of Hylia with zeal.

Malinda was almost the exact opposite of Leric in terms of personality. In her prime, she would have been a beautiful young woman, but stress and hard work made a flower wither. She did follow the Words, but not as closely as her husband. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have married a man like Leric, but she had always attempted to make the best of the situation.

For the first four years, he didn't have trouble. Early on, Link was taught to prey and he did so with little question, seeing his age. But things started getting rough at around five.

Small habits started popping up. Link enjoyed taking things. It wasn't like most children's desire for more things, Link just didn't like people having them. He hid various objects from the house, sometimes taken from one of his foster parent's bodies.

Link was just good at it. He just moved things around mostly, but if he wanted something, he would take it. Through this, he quickly learned that he didn't need to beg his parents for anything, he could just take what he wanted.

Link developed another quirk off of his stealing and moving. One day, during the summer, Link was watching a bird. He decided that he wanted the bird. To just put it in his pocket and take it home. It was awfully pretty 

Link managed to climb the tree the bird was on, and somehow hot ahold of the bird. The bird panicked and started squirming. Link, being a child, didn't know what to do, so he just squeezed it tighter.

The bird stopped moving. Something warm and red trickled down the boys hands. He opened his hands when he hit to the ground again and was mortified at what he saw. The birdie wasn't pretty anymore...

It's neck has snapped, almost folded clean over, and there was blood leaking from where the paper-thin skin had stretched to far and broke. Link had no idea what was going on. The boy panicked and dropped the corpse of the bird. But the red was still on his hands.

The platinum blonde quickly came to the conclusion of licking it off. Milk wasn't an average color, and he could lick that off his hands, what difference could the red stuff be ? They felt the same, if the temperature wasn't changed.

Link licked the red off his hands, making sure to get all of it. It was easy, seeing as how it stood out against his pale skin. The red tasted funny, but the child thought it was a good funny. It tingled on his tongue.

The boy wondered if he could get more red from the bird. He was still young, so he didn't see an issue to shaking a dead and decapitated bird to get blood on his hands.

More red came from the birdie. Link was happy.

In the following weeks, the grounds near the Sellard land became covered in the corpses of small birds.

The family didn't know what was the cause of their mission and moved items, nor the small corpses. But they called it the work of Demise. It was a rather simple answer, but it fit their believes.

Things just got harder for the Sellard family. Link, with childlike curiosity, was questioning Hylia's Words. But the child's mother figure realized that almost all of the Words contradict themselves at some point in the book. The father was not happy. At five and a half, Link was witnessing forced worship, and borderline abuse.

When Link was six, his life as he knew it shattered.

Malinda had told the leader of the small town of her plight. Leric did not like that action one bit.

One evening in the heart of winter of 1499 PSF, Link watched through a small crack in the wall as his father oversaw his mother's prayers. The winter was as usual in the Provence of Ordon. Snow that could get up to two feet deep, and temperatures below freezing. Few trees were bare in this pocket of frozen land, most being evergreens.

The blonde had always wondered about the logic beyond prayers. After being taught to read, Link had read through Hylia's Words. Although Link wasn't a born genius, he could tell that some words just didn't make sense.

In one line it said that destruction and killing of any kind were sins, but in the next, the words praised Hylia for killing thousands of people and destroying a continent. Another line said that powerful magics should be kept from all, while Hylia herself had used magic to create life itself.

Link was almost startled when the woman violently closed the book with an almost echoing boom. "Why do you insist that I pray? Have I not shown myself to be a loyal Hylian?" Malinda asked, a lighthearted tone, dipped lightly in anger.

Leric quickly rose to the unspoken challenge. This had been going on for months now, he was at the end of his wits. His arm raised, and came down on his wife's cheek hard. "I will not have blasphemy in this house!" The man exclaimed. How dare the woman not have faith in Hylia?

Link flinched at the loud reverberating slap. He also instantly smelled salt and iron.

The blow was enough to draw blood. Malinda, usually a calm and optimistic woman had simmered silently for months, if not years. And in a moment of seething rage, she spat in his face.

Link was surprised at the development. His mother always seemed to take everything in stride, why would she do anything different now?

As the bloody spittle slowly dripped down the man's cheek, a cold look set itself in Leric's eyes. Malinda instantly regretted her rage driven action.

Leric brought a shaking hand up to wipe away the bloody spittle. Without warning, the older man lunged at his wife's throat.

His hands enveloped Malinda's throat and he started shouting. "How dare you defy Hylia," The man was lost to anger and kept ranting. The woman clawed at the hands around her throat, but it only caused his grip to tighten. "I will not tolerate it! You shall not defy the word of our savior!"

The eavesdropping blonde knew where a knife was, and it could cut through skin. And he also knew if something lost enough blood, it would die. But Link was frightened into stillness. Leric was squeezing Malinda like one of Link's birds, he knew he could do something, but he was stuck.

For the first few moments, Malinda had put up a good fight. But it was all four naught. Her movements slowed, and stopped.

Link saw her go slack, and his eyes widened. He couldn't help compare it to the birds. Just as he squeezed the small birds until they broke, Leric had squeezed Malinda until she broke.

While the man kept screaming at his dead wife, Link took the opportunity to flee. Link was luckier than he knew that his chosen hiding spot was closer to an exit than the door than the bedroom that held the murder.

Despite his young age, Link knew how to be stealthy. How else would he get what he wanted without asking? Being a child, he had a light step.

The six year old had built a makeshift exit by moving some of the boards and a loose panel. The couple had forbidden the boy from leaving the house during the winter. Link disagreed with this, so he pulled a wall apart. He got what he wanted.

Link rushed as quietly as he could to the exit. He pulled the panel back and moved it aside, shuddering as the cold air bit into his skin. The blonde moved a few planks aside, and was outside.

The moon shone brightly and snow-covered the ground, not a light dusting, but heavy fall. The thick layer of snow was not easy on his feet, but Link started trudging to the edge of the treeline regardless. It wasn't far, but it would provide the cover Link would need to be absolutely sure he was safe. And if worst came to worst, Link could always just duck down into the snow. His pale skin and hair, along with the white shirt he had on made it somewhat easy to hide.

Sometimes not wanting to be found had its benefits.

As soon as he broke the tree cover, he dropped behind a nearby pine. His first thought was to get away, so that's what he did.

The child just trudged on for what seemed like ages. His legs burned and he could barely feel his fingers or feet. Eventually he say a light in the distance. His thoughts instantly brightened. A house, or maybe the village. He was saved.

As he trudged closer, he realized it was just a campfire. Of course it was better than nothing, so Link kept trudging.

The site was cleared of snow and a bedroll was laid out by the fire. A half-cooked rabbit was being cooked on a spitt. The blood had been drained and put aside in a flimsy looking metal cup, close enough for the fire to keep it warm. But there was nobody in the camp.

Link didn't care at this point, and sped up his pace a bit. He needed the warmth. Once he got to the solid, needle covered land, he plopped down, putting his feat close enough to the fire to warm them.

He kept his eyes in the fire, and just kept replaying the same scene over and over in his mind. But soon his stomach grumbled in complaint. Stress and a lack of supper made him particularly hungry.

A hand passed him the flimsy cup. Link reached up to grab it, before realizing there shouldn't be anybody in the camp. He jerked his head around to the right to see a young man, maybe twenty, holding the cup for him. The older man had pale skin, dark eyes, unkempt brown hair, and an average, if not well-kept build. His dress was slightly unusual, being dressed in what looked like a thick leather overcoat with a hood. The man had a knife strapped to his thigh, around an eight inch blade with an average wooden handle wrapped in leather.

"Drink up, youngling," The man spoke in a foreign sounding tone, not unpleasant, but not what he was used to. "It'll warm you up."

Heart still racing, Link relaxed slightly and took the cup. It was warm to the touch and felt wondrous against his frozen hands. He looked at the man for approval, getting a nod and a smile, before lifting the cup to his lips.

The taste of the blood was overshadowed by the warmth of it. It almost felt like swallowing fire, but without the burning. The heat spread from his stomach all over his body. It was a welcomed release from the cold, so he swallowed another mouthful.

Link could feel his worries melting away into the warm. It made him drowsy, a warm fuzz overtaking his senses.

"Just sleep, little one," The man said softly from beside the boy.

After setting the cup down, he did just that, letting the fuzz overwhelm him.

Link dreamed. Some scenes were happy, but more often sad.

The most frequent was one where Malinda was staring at him, dead eyes, and purple bruises around her neck. She said the same thing every time. "Why didn't you save me?"

That one line haunted him. It scared him. It became him.

On that night, either consciously or unconsciously, Link vowed that he would do whatever it took to stop something like that from happening again.

Link awoke to the hissing of snow on the still active fire He scrambled to a sitting positing. A blanket that must have been placed on him over the night falling off. It was morning, and the sun was out, giving the snow an ethereal glow. The blonde quickly found the source of the noise. The dark-haired man was standing, brushing the snow off his hands. He saw Link looking up at him and gave a warm smile in response.

"My name's Eli," the dark haired man said warmly, offering a gloved hand to help Link up. Link took his hand and was hoisted off the ground easily. "What's yours?"

"Link, mister," The blonde peeped timidly. Eli paused for a moment, but gave a grunt in response and moved to pack up the camp. Kicking a bit of snow onto the fire, and going to roll up the bedroll. As he was doing this, Link asked his question. "What are you doing out in the woods?"

"Living," Eli responded, giving a grin at the small pout Link was giving him. "But the better question is what are you doing out in the woods."

The blonde in question blushed, then looked down. "My papa broke mum," Despite what Eli was, the voice that Link used scared him. It was to casual. If what he assumed was true, the boy's father had killed his mother. Something like that was not to be taken so lightly.  
The dark eyed man walked over to Link and kneeled to his h eight. "Aren't you sad?" Eli was honestly somewhat afraid of the answer.

Link wondered why Eli sounded worried. It was strange to him. Why would the nice man be worried about him? Not many people did. "Yes," he said quietly.

Eli's mind was still working. The child was clearly a born vampire but who were his parents? He hadn't heard of any vampires living in these parts, and if he didn't hear of them, he would have smelled them when he passed through the village. Sure, the place smelled far to strong of canine, but there was no trace of more than one vampire's scent, and the owner of that scent was sitting beside him.

But then he came to the realization that maybe Link was abandoned. With the influx of non-Elven people in Hyrule, due to deserters in the war, it wouldn't be surprising if a pregnant vampire came across the void. Even a stray rape wouldn't be uncommon in the slightest during wartime.

"How old are you, Link?" Eli asked, trying to shed some light on which theory might be correct. If he was around six, maybe seven, he was most likely the result of the horrors of war, anything less or more could be chalked as abandonment or the result of hunters.

"Six, why?" Link responded. Eli's suspicions were all but confirmed. He fought back a grimace. The darker haired man had seen the war, between the ripper that couldn't die and the army of vampires, werewolves, and highly trained soldiers it was a wonder that the nation of Hyrule survived the attack. It was like a black sea, lead by a spec of forest green. He couldn't deny that he was lucky to see a clash between the superpowers and manage to keep his hands clean.

Eli responded to Link's question with, "Just wondering. Six is a good age," He was lying through his teeth and he hated it. Eli hated lying, he wasn't good at it, and it caused nothing but trouble for the world. One of his favorite quotes was 'A world without lies is a world without death'. Eli believed it was true. It made sense.

Eli stopped talking, pulled his coat tighter, and finished packing the camp away, thoughts flying back and forth across his mind.

The last thing to put in his pack was the blanket he had placed on Link. The fresh blood was fresh enough in the blonde's system to keep his body temperature high enough not to notice the cold, despite not having shoes.

Once the camp was nothing more than a small clearing that would be covered up by the next snowfall, Eli turned to the young blonde boy beside him. He didn't know if it was some sort of guilt, or maybe pity that guided his next words.

Giving a large smile, the young man went ahead and spoke his mind. "How would you like to come with me?" The boy clearly had no parents, and definently had no one to teach him about what he was. Eli would teach him how to survive, to hunt, and to keep well fed. But darker thoughts also came to mind, what if the boy denied his offer? Well he would probably end up murdering someone in hunger before age ten. Vampires can only last so long without flesh and blood without loosing themselves.

Link was slightly in awe. The man had been nicer than most of the villagers, what reason did he have to stay? His mother was broken, and he didn't like his father much. So the blonde nodded with a somewhat exited smile.

The dark-eyed man smiled wider at Link, a true warm smile. He was both relieved and exited. He had absolutely no idea how to raise a child, but he would damn well try. For now, keep him fed, use smaller words, and walk slowly.

Eli turned and gave a 'come on' gesture with his hand. Link scrambled to follow.


End file.
